Slave of His Desires
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: It makes him feel filthy, it makes him feel dirty. He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want to scream. He doesn't want to give up, he doesn't want to give in. He has no choice, he has no way out. He's a slave, he's a slave, he's trapped by his desires.


Gaara wasn't sane.

He had fooled his siblings. He had fooled his village. He had fooled _Konoha_. But he didn't have him fooled. He knew without a doubt that Gaara was the furthest thing from sane, just like he had been years ago. Now, he just had a better guise. He had the guise of being the Kazekage, a hero, a sensei, and no longer being a jinchuuraki.

But he wasn't sane. Shukaku had been taken from him, but a demon he still was.

Lee sobbed before he could stop himself. He didn't want to fight, then again he didn't want _this _either! But the bonds of sand and chakra kept him spread on his belly over the ground warmed by his blood. His arse burned from constant lashes and his back felt just as fiery. Across his arms and the back of his legs, he was marred red by bite marks, claw marks, flogs, whips, and sand. Always sand. Even the soles of his feet did not escape the abuse.

Lips traveled from his one ankle up and he shut his eyes tightly. He hated what Gaara was doing to him, hated that he wasn't strong enough to break free. He hated how there wasn't anywhere for himself to go. Most of all, he hated how much he loved what was happening to him.

Gaara trailed up his bleeding leg with his mouth and tongue, nuzzling each wound with his cheek. Each touch stung Lee, but he knew better than to ask for him to stop. So many times later, he knew better than to ask.

When Gaara reached his buttocks, he shuddered. Gaara snickered. "_Lee_, did you miss me?"

Lee bit his bottom lip. He refused to answer. He didn't know the answer, though it should have been obvious.

Gaara stroked one cheek with a bruising grip, rubbing his erection against Lee's inner knee. "Don't want to tell, _sweet heart_?" Now Lee did sob.

It was always a bad sign when Gaara began using pet names. When he used pet names, Lee stopped being human. He became a toy. Just like the many he knew Gaara was about to use on him.

Gaara's slick tongue teased his hole first, Gaara making graphic noise to go with it. "That's it, _baby_… Wet for me." He forced Lee's puckered orifice open with two fingers, ignorant that Lee was still dry. His tongue followed after and pushed in, thrusting in time with his fingers. "_Honey_, wanna play?"

_No_, he didn't. He knew better than to say so. Gaara chuckled as if his silence was in favor of his wishes. "I thought you did." His hand reached out into the leather bag he always carried with him when they had these 'meetings'.

Lee had to look away. It was best that he didn't know.

Gaara petted his lower back. "Are you ready?" He almost sounded like he cared, but his humor was ill hidden.

Lee shivered and nodded. What was the point of saying no?

He bit his lip and forced himself to relax. He began counting backwards. _3... 2...1._ He just barely managed to not scream.

It was large, rubber, and ribbed. A dildo. His ass flesh ripped, but Gaara kept pushing it into him until his body swallowed all 11 inches of it. He plunged hard and pulled back slowly. Lee could feel his own blood dribble between his legs.

"Nnn…" He tried to shove his own face into the ground to stop himself. The pain of the violation was wearing off… He tried to hold onto it, but his body was far too use to pain to recognize it further.

Gaara slid a hand around him, fingering his half-hard cock. "Feeling good, _my love_?"

Lee's worst enemy came into play. Five rings in a leather band, and Gaara slid it onto him before he could even get a full erection. Lee tried to hold his breath, tried to will his growing problem away, but it didn't work.

The rings were too small for his penis and Gaara knew that. Had done that _purposefully_.

The dildo came into him harder, jolting his body back and forward. It became harder to ignore the pleasure. And Gaara kept stroking him, petting him lovingly.

Next came the nipple clips. Gaara twisted them until a tear slipped from one of Lee's eyes. Skin ripped again and blood flowed from his torn nipple.

The dildo was taken away, but the damage was already done. Lee shook. Inside and out. He _needed_.

It was spiky. One small ball that felt cool and hard against his swollen, bruised walls was pushed in. Following it was a ball twice the size of the small one, also covered in rubber spikes. The third one was… twice as big as the second. All connected to the one before and each spiked.

Lee's mouth opened wide, his eyes dewy. It didn't hurt, not after the dildo. The rubber spikes didn't stab him, but they felt so… so electrifying against his sensitive inner muscles.

Gaara pulled it out and then slipped it back in, twisting it a few times against Lee's prostate. "Ah-aaahh…" He bit his tongue, cursing himself for the moment of weakness. What would Gai-Sensei think? He was pathetic…

Gaara didn't even take the spiked balls out before putting in something else. Only the head of it was large, but Lee knew that it had to be no larger than his thumb nail. After it, the handle was small, but long. It bumped along until Lee -accidentally, honestly didn't mean to, didn't _want_ to!- gasped when it bumped against his G-spot.

Gaara laid over him and laughed softly into his ear. "Is that the place, _darling_?"

It was a vibrator, Lee realized as Gaara flipped it on. It took everything for him to not cry out his pleasure.

Unfortunately, his mouth still opened.

Gaara kissed the corner of his lips, slipping a pill through them before Lee could snap his jaw shut again. "You're going to feel amazing, my _sweetheart_."

He tried to spit it out, but Gaara bit his neck. On reflex, he swallowed.

He began shivering. A sweat broke out over his skin and everything became hazy in his vision. The vibrator felt like it was shaking the core of his being and the spikes felt like they were tearing him apart, but in the _best_ way possible. The rings around his penis were more constraining than they had ever been.

He began sobbing, his cheeks became stained red. His body jerked back and forth, but he couldn't find a way to snap the tension in him. He felt so _heavy_. He twisted in the grips of his restraints.

Gaara stroked the sweep of his back. "Hungry, _dear_?" He bit Lee's ear, slipping his tongue into it and wiggling.

Lee cried out, aroused and annoyed and ashamed.

Gaara tutted. "I think I'm tired of watching."

Lee whined when the vibrator was turned off and taken away. He cried when the spiked balls were taken away. "Ah- aa-aaa-ah!" He turned his face into his bicep, hiding his tears. He hated Gaara for this. His body was on fire. He was wearing cock rings, nipple clips, and disgrace. He wanted more _still_!

Plastic and thick. So thick, it spread Lee's hole even more. It was smooth, and Gaara let it rest after putting it on vibrate. A probe. A _probe_ was up his ass now. The pill made it feel as if he were in heaven and hell as the same time- so much pleasure and pain!

He squeezed his eyes shut, his body shaking and his hands clenching. By Gaara's statement, there was going to be more than a probe in him in another moment.

Gaara rested over him again, kissing his shoulders and his spine, his neck and his cheeks. He put his legs between Lee's and nudged at his already filled orifice with his cock.

Lee didn't look. He didn't _want _to look. He needed to look, but he just couldn't. There was something so wrong about watching his own body being violated. Wasn't he the strongest and fasted of Konoha? Why was he so defenseless now?

Oh, right… Gaara wasn't of Konoha. He had been the first to show Lee that -physically, mentally- he wasn't stronger.

And now he showed him again. Just like many other times.

Lee gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he felt his orifice split. Gaara pushed and shoved and rammed until Lee trembled and his ass felt numb with pain. And yet the weight in his body grew and the sweat on his body only made him feel hotter.

Gaara leaned over him again. "You feel ethereal like always, _doll face._" This coming from the man who was now side by side with a vibrator in Lee's body.

He refused to say anything.

Gaara made a short thrust -his kindest move all night- and groaned into his ear. He began thrusting harder, slapping his balls against the curve of Lee's buttocks and moaning heavily while Lee did everything to act like he was completely unaffected.

It wasn't helping. He wanted _everything_. Anything to get this feeling to go away! This heat, this dying, miserable heat! It engulfed him and every thrust made the weight in his belly heavier. "G-G-Gaa-" He stopped himself. Do not! He warned himself. Do not scream his name!

"Who?" Gaara twisted his head and smacked their lips together, bruising them both. "Who are you with?"

Lee snarled. He grabbed Gaara's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard. The skin of Gaara's lip broke and their mouths flooded with his blood.

Gaara hissed with pleasure, but the flogger came out again. Chains rained against Lee's back and arms until he let go and Gaara glared disapprovingly down at him. "_Pet_? You were not given permission to touch me." He plunged hard into Lee, rolling his hips and switching the vibrator to 'high' from 'low'.

Lee turned his face away, sobbing completely now. "Ah- aaaa! Mmm- nnnnah!" His head spun from side to side. "No! No more!" He couldn't take anymore.

Gaara licked his tears. "I'm sorry? Is my _slave_ asking for mercy?" He laughed as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. "No, that can't be it!… You must be asking for something else…"

The prober slipped out and Lee wasn't sure whether to scream or sob. His body was on fire and now there was less stimulation. He didn't _want _to be stimulated, but it was far too late.

"Now you're stretched too wide for just me…" Lee began shaking his head in denial. If he let Gaara assume anything different, he was going to rip him in half trying to shove something bigger up his arse! "I think we should go with the big boy, don't you?"

Lee sobbed, lost all of his pride in that one moment. Gaara was ten inches long and three inches around. A thick, long man. The big boy was 13 inches long and six inches wide. Not around, _wide_. Gaara didn't mind taking the blow to his male ego as long as Lee screamed.

Now Lee was going to go through hell. Wonderful, fiery, ambrosial hell. He had no chance of walking away from this.

Gaara didn't come out of his body as he squeezed the big boy in. He made commentary, though. "Oh yeah… It looks so fucking sexy when your body stretches for another toy." His voice dropped to a whisper that swept over Lee's skin like chocolate. He _hated _it. "It's so fucking hot when it takes me in, but this is just fine." He moaned and licked the shell of Lee's ear. "It's pushing against me while it's stretching you. It makes us both feel good, don't you think, _cupcake_?"

Lee bit his lip and bit back a cry of pleasure and pain. It _did _feel good and he hated Gaara for that. It felt so damn good, it was ripping him in two, but he wanted more. The tension in his cock and belly was getting worse, but the big boy felt like it was going to snap it.

Gaara didn't wait for him, like usual. He began plunging the big boy until Lee couldn't hold on any longer. "Aaah, Ah-AAA-AH-HHAA!" He bit his inner elbow until it bled, bucking his erection into the ground, wishing it would do _something _to relieve himself.

Gaara echoed him. "Yes, yes, YES… That's it, _sweetest_. Take it! Take it because you _fucking love it_!"

Lee took it; didn't have any choice but to take it. The big boy began shoving so far up his ass, it abused his prostate, but the cock rings kept his orgasm at bay. The tension was unwinding, but it was never ending! He couldn't cum! He wanted to so bad! He would do anything for it! He would… He would..

He would even _beg_.

"Gaara… Gaara, please… I need to… I need to cum…." The big boy barreled his insides, ripping him in two and rebuilding his way of life.

Gaara began moving with it, sliding in long and deep and coming out the same way. Lee sobbed. Why wouldn't Gaara listen to him? He wanted to orgasm! Gaara _won_!

Spots danced in his vision and his body was so hot and heavy. "Gaara, please!" He screamed so loud, his words bounced off the walls and taunted him. "I'm begging you! Let me cum! Take the rings off, I'll be good! I'll do anything!"

Gaara panted into his ear. "Oh yeah?" The big boy was throw across the room. Lee knew because he felt it slide out of his body and slap against the wall. "How far does that offer go?"

Gaara pummeled him. He brought his hands to Lee's hips and shoved him back on his erection. Lee was spread wide, but Gaara twisted to just the right place.

Lee screamed. His hands fought hard to break lose, but it wasn't happening. He bucked against the ground, tried to snap his thighs up, but it didn't work. "As far as you want!"

Gaara's hand grasped his cock and the rings disappeared.

Lee screamed, sobbed. Sperm jetted from his penis and his hands bit into the ground. His toes curled and he bucked against Gaara and into the ground.

Gaara hissed. "Yes! That's it, _mine own_, enjoy me." The force he used thrusting in and out of him shook his body. "_Snookum, _you are so delicious." He licked Lee's shoulder.

He wrapped a hand around Lee's leg and pushed it as far as the strengths would allow. Angle changed somewhat, he pounded into Lee's walls.

Lee's eyes slid close, his breathing gasps and his sight blind. Gaara kissed him hard, but there was nothing he could do against him.

He felt heat bathe his bleeding, bruised insides and shook with the force of it.

Gaara went tense over him, biting down into his neck. He didn't speak for two minutes. Lee basked in the silence, knowing it wouldn't last. It never lasted.

Gaara kissed his shoulder gently and slid off of him, slumping to his side. He threw an arm over his eyes, a silly grin on his face and his pale body flushed. His legs were open- he took no shame in his blood covered, cum soaked cock and it rested wetly against his thigh.

Lee just hoped for the hell of himself that he didn't have to take a shit for the next few months. It was a better thought than what else he could think of concerning this night.

Gaara stroked his face, lifting his arm away to gaze adoringly at him. "About that condition, Lee…"

Lee looked at him with dull eyes. His lips were bloody, his hands and arms were bloody, his legs and feet were bloody, his body was bloody, and his ass was one complete scar. He didn't care anymore. His spirit had been torn to shreds.

Gaara petted him, loving him with his smile, eyes, and touch. "Stay with me."

Lee closed his eyes and looked away. Of course Gaara would ask too much.

Gaara leaned close to him and nuzzled his face. "You love it, Lee. Everything I've ever done to you, I've done because you wanted it."

Lee had never asked for any of this.

Gaara kissed his lips again and Lee remained dead beneath his touch. He sprang to his feet and grinned down at him. "I'll await your answer."

The bonds came undone under Gaara's touch. Even when Lee was free, he didn't run from the room. He slid calmly into his clothes without even washing himself and- as he did so- the demon only Lee knew began to slip away.

Inane eyes became blank and the happy smile slid into a neutral frown. The gourd came on last and by then, Gaara was nothing like the man who had just raped Lee.

He never was.

Lee slouched slowly to his hands and knees, pains shooting up from his empty backside. It was always the emptiness that made the experience worse for reasons he couldn't name…

He tripped over his arms as he tried to crawl to his clothes. He reached for them weakly and brought them to his face, lying on the ground without caring anymore. He could get dressed later…

"Same time next month, Lee. I will send the request to your hokage as usual." With that, Gaara disappeared in a hail of sand.

Lee closed his eyes and curled around his spandex suit. Why him?

He already knew the reason. Naruto had been the first to show him that people could change. Sasuke had been the first to make him bleed. But he, Rock Lee, had been the first to touch him. Sand armor or no.

Lee would forever pay for that. If he didn't, Suna would stop trading with Konoha. It was already on the brink of war with the Sasuke incident. This was a fair price to pay… That was what Lady Tsunade and his sensei would tell him every time he came home.

… Sometimes, he didn't want to go home.

One day, maybe he won't.

**I was in a dark mood. I was reading a few of my other fics and was bored out of my mind. Also, I was playing with a different kind of Gaara with lunakalotus and I wanted to try a different kind of Gaara.**


End file.
